Cycle of Freddy
by mooncheese23
Summary: Some Five Nights at Freddy's theories put together with unique story telling, in an attempt to tell the story of the Purple Man and Bite of '87. Probably not canon. Needs a better title and summary.
1. The Purple Man: Part 1

He hadn't meant for it to turn out that way. He had just wanted to stop people from coming to Freddy's. He would put on the costume, take some kids back to the employees only room, and scare them. And it worked, though people complained, no one knew it was him. After all, he was the day guard, and they would always ask him if something strange happened.

He put the costume on while no one was looking, and peeked out of the room. A group of kids were sitting at a table, laughing. They must have been gradeschoolers, from their size. He counted how many of them there were. _5 children. 5 children that __will__ never come back to __this__ pizzeria_, he thought. He came up to the table. The children looked up at him as his shadow fell upon them.

"Hey kiddos, are you having a good time at my pizzeria?" he asked, putting on a Freddy Fazbear-like voice.

"We know that's a costume, mister." one of the children said. "We figured that out a while ago."

"Oh, would you like to come and see the real Freddy, then?" the man asked.

"But Freddy is right there." the child said, pointing at one of the plastic animatronics on the stage, who were singing a happy tune.

"That's our other Freddy," he laughed. "Freddy doesn't like to come out during the day anymore. But I can convince him to meet you, if you'd like."

"Really?!"

"Really."

* * *

><p>So he took them back to the room, where the old animatronics stay. He let the room stay dark, until all the children were inside. Then he closed the door and locked it. "Where is he?" a child asked.<p>

"He's right in front of you." the man answered, and turned the lights on.

The lights revealed the hideous remains of 4 animatronics. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and, of course, Freddy. The children stared at them, wide eyed. The man picked up the knife he placed within the room beforehand, and walked slowly behind the children, to the last one and back to the first. "Oopsies, I forgot." the man grinned from under the costume. "You can't tell anyone about Freddy. He wouldn't like people to know how... unbecoming he looks." He brandished the knife to the children, making them think he would use it.

He hadn't been planning on such a thing, until one of the children began to scream. The room was soundproofed, he had planned for it. He came up to the child. The child began to cry. "Don't kill us, please! Somebody, somebody help us!"

"Shut it, kid, no one can hear you." the man began to say, when another one of the children jumped onto him, grabbing at his mask. He swore, and tossed the child off him. But the child had taken the mask along with him, to the ground. All the children could now see his face. They could tell their parents, and he could be arrested. He broke out swearing, then noticed the child had dropped the mask and headed to the door.

But the door was locked. The kid began screaming. "Freddy! Freddy, please save us!" the child cried. But the man was right behind him. He grabbed the child's shoulder.

"Turn around, I want to see your face." the man ordered. The child trembled as he turned to face the man.

"I'm sorry, we won't tell anyone." the child stuttered.

"I can't trust your word. You're a child, you don't know how bad a lie can be." the man said, and put the knife into the child's chest. It only took that to kill him, the knife puncturing the small boy's lung.

With that, there was no turning back. He looked at the other 4 children, trembling in a corner. Then he looked at the 4 animatronics, standing there, in shambles. A horrible idea came into his mind.

* * *

><p>After he had finished with the dispatching of the 4 children, he looked at the body of the young boy on the floor. There was no 5th animatronic to hide the body inside. He found a sheet, wrapped the boy up, and secretly took him out to the back of the building. That was where he burned the body, the sounds of the other children screaming as he forced them into the animatronic suits echoing through his mind.<p> 


	2. The Purple Man: Part 2

The man had to find a way to keep his secret sealed up. A pile of ash outside the building would not do him any good, so he went up to the roof of the pizzeria. He had gathered the ashes into a container, and was going to empty the ashes into the wind. But his supervisor, called "Guy" by people, noticed him on the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Guy yelled from the ground.

"I'm cleaning the gutters." the man replied.

"Uh, well, be careful up there." Guy said. But before he went back into the pizzeria, he had one more thing to say. "Hey, some kids apparently went missing in the pizzeria. We've looked around, but we can't seem to find them. Their parents are ticked. Have you seen anything, um, unusual happen?"

"Nope, don't think I do." the man replied.

"Tell me if you do, then." Guy said, and walked back into the pizzeria.

After he was sure no one was watching, he opened the container and let the wind take the ashes. Then he went down the ladder he had brought and went back in. He found the staff examining the old animatronics. "Whatcha guys doing?" he asked.

"Well, whenever we go into the break room lately we smell something." one of the other employees said. "Sorta like rotting pizza, maybe? It seems to be coming from these guys. We're gonna clean them."

In the distance, there was the sound of the prize room puppet playing Pop Goes the Weasel. The second employee swore. "What's going on?" the man asked.

"Ever since the smell started, that stupid puppet hasn't been staying in its box. Could you go wind it for us?"

"Fine, fine." he said, and headed to the prize room. The Puppet was hanging out of the box. The man went to manually wind it from the side of the box. As he did so, he had the feeling of being watched. Then the box was winded, and the Puppet was back in. He turned his back to head back to his post. But then there was a noise. He turned around, back to the Puppet. It was out of the box again.

"We won't tell anyone." a child's voice said. "We won't tell anyone." The sound seemed to be coming from the Puppet itself. And it kept repeating it, over and over. "We won't tell anyone."

"Shut up." the man said, but it kept doing it. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." He went back to the side to wind it once more. It was only then that it stopped. He sat down at one of the chairs in one of the party rooms, looking at the children. _How could it do that?_ he wondered. It wasn't possible. It was illogical. There was no such thing as ghosts. But the Puppet had sounded just like the child he had stabbed.

The rest of the children he had aptly put into the costume he thought they most fit. The girl he put into Chica. The one who fought the most went into Foxy. The quiet one was in Bonnie. And the other child, the one who had wanted to see Freddy, was now eternally sleeping inside Freddy. The police wouldn't find them. The management thought there was rotten pizza in the suits, and were having them cleaned out.

Only death could be his punishment. If the spirits were real and not just his imagination, he was sure they _would_ come after him. If they could possess the Puppet, he was sure they could control the animatronics. He knew they were built well enough to lift a grown man.

He was the one that came up with the whole thing, after all. Freddy was his idea, and he thought he'd become rich once everything was established. But then, the owner left him out in the cold, taking all the money for himself. Then he croaked and his son sold the place to the highest bidder, some rich brat who enjoyed the place.

He had only wanted credit where it was due. But he was no longer safe in the pizzeria. So he left. The police came to question him, and he had no alibi. They took him into custody, he was silent all during the interrogation. When it was all over, they were no further from the start. They had to release him.


	3. The Bite of '87

Today was suppose to be Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's big comeback. If this birthday party went well, they could gain back some of their reputation. The old day guard, who had been arrested in connection to the disappearance of 5 children, was replaced with the night guard, 19 year old Jeremiah Fitzgerald. He had survived the nights, watching the animatronics, keeping them at bay. He thought he had nothing left to worry about, now that he was on day shift.

The children were singing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl, Jeremy making rounds to check on the animatronics as ordered. Then he took his lunch break, in the employees only room. He unfolded a newspaper. He began to flip through it, reading the articles. He stopped on one article, though. He turned to the animatronics, smiling.

"Look, guys. This article is about the pizzeria." Jeremy said, pointing to the paper. "You know about the arrest they made, right? The old day guard, supposedly killed some kids?" The animatronics began to twitch, though Jeremy didn't notice. "Well, they couldn't find the bodies, so they couldn't prosecute him. He went free. Looks like we might be able to stay open after all." That was when he looked up.

* * *

><p>There was a screaming coming from the employees room, and all the staff rushed over. The children stayed, but could hear the manager yelling, "Foxy, no!"<p>

"Let him go!" another employee screamed. Back in the room, the staff began to struggle to pry Foxy's jaws out of Jeremy's forehead. He had already gone into shock, and was no longer screaming, just limp within the animatronic's mouth. "Someone call the police!"

That was when Foxy loosened his grip on Jeremy. The employees looked up, and the children were peeking through the door, along with the new animatronics. They didn't say anything, they just stared, wide eyed. But the employees were scared. The children were looking at Jeremy, who's forehead was just about gone. "No, don't look! Please, **don't look!**"

* * *

><p>The ambulance came, and took the still unconscious Jeremy. The news reporters also came, and Freddy's got into the newspaper. It was taken to Jeremy when he was well enough to read. <em>Freddy Fazbear's is Closing<em>. Along with it was the overtime check he had earned. The injuries were still painful for him, and he began to cry from the it looking at the newspaper. Then he was taken into another room for surgery to remake his forehead.

* * *

><p>After everything had healed, Jeremy was discharged. He went back to his apartment and looked in the mirror at his scars, the only hint that he was missing part of his brain. He was glad that his parents had been able to pay for his medical, but he was now out of a job. He decided to change his name, as he would always be "the man who had been attacked by an animatronic" by people if he didn't. Though doctors claimed it was a miracle he survived, he could no longer hold a job. And for 27 long years, he struggled.<p>

That was when he read the newspaper, where he first found Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And he found it once more. He remembered how he had wanted to be a security guard, and had forgotten that the animatronics were still there to hunt him. He went back, and applied for the job.

"Well because of your disability we can't pay you as much as another person." the owner, who had interviewed him, said. "We'll give you a 5 night trial period. You start on Monday..." The owner paused, looking at Jeremy. "Are you sure I haven't met you before?"

"No, I don't think you have." Jeremy answered.

"Okay then." the owner said, pushing the paperwork to Jeremy for him to sign. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mr. Michael Schmidt."


	4. The Puppet

On one night, when the full moon lit up the whole pizzeria and the night guard could see everything, Freddy took a different route than normal. He went to the backstage room, then moved a box away from the wall. Behind the box was a hole, big enough for an animatronic's head to stick in. He didn't bother to look around as his eyes lit up. He began to play his jingle, the Toreador Song. But a few minutes into the song, a voice came from the hole, singing the lyrics. Something was slowly emerging from the hole.

When the song was over, the Puppet had appeared from out of the hole. "You wanted to see me?" Freddy asked, his voice showing respect for the Puppet.

"Yes," the Puppet said. "I have been watching everyone over the years as we changed locations. We could never seem to stay in one place, could we? But I noticed lately that Bonnie and Chica have began to act... more unusual than normal as of late."

"Hasn't Foxy been like that as well?" Freddy said.

"Foxy has been like that a long time, since five years after the 'incident,' I believe." the Puppet replied.

"It must have been because of how they locked him away from us," Freddy said. "They treated him like some sort of animal."

"But, aren't we animals after all?" the Puppet said. "Humans will tear each other apart, not caring for logic, letting their fear take hold." Its voice began to rise in excitement. "Oh, but we aren't humans anymore, are we? We lost that a long time ago. And there is my question: what do **you** think you are, Freddy?"

"Me?" Freddy chuckled. But his attitude quickly became serious. "I am a shell built of pure revenge." The Puppet seemed to frown at that, though its face never changed. "But, I know, inside, I am very much alive. I still have the same feelings as a human, feel the anger, the sadness, the love." Freddy paused. "But the others passed that off as just a glitch when it happened in 1990. I know better."

The Puppet let out a chuckle. "Yes, that is good, Freddy. Make sure to always remember it. Remember your soul. Even if everyone forgets, remind them of your rage."

Then they looked up, at the camera on the wall. It was as though they could see the fear of the one watching them. "No one is innocent." Freddy said, and began his route to the office, laughing on the way. The Puppet went back into the wall, pulling the box back into place.

When the backstage was finally empty, the moon began to cover over. The place was dark again. And within the darkness, something appeared in the empty showstage room. Sitting, slumped over, was the Golden Freddy suit. It was 27 years to the day that the children had been killed, and silently, its soul cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This chapter was actually the 5th one I finished for this story, but I decided that the 4th chapter I had written, titled Golden Freddy, contained some... sensitive material. But I will summarize it: The man died in the Golden Freddy suit sometime during the day leading to the 5th night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This would have explained why Golden Freddy only appears in the 5th night and beyond, and why it appears to have a dead body inside.

As for this chapter, it takes place a few days before Five Nights at Freddy's. So the night guard mentioned in this is not Schmidt, and probably died once Freddy found him. I wrote this chapter to make it so the Puppet is not gone in the first game, since it had a soul inside it. Also, there's a puberty joke in this chapter. I presumed that the children were 7-9 years old, so around 3 years after they should have been going into puberty, were they alive.


End file.
